bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Liz Nolan
Elizabeth "'Liz" Nolan '''is the runner up of Big Brother 17. Liz was part of the season 17 Twin Twist along with her sister Julia. Liz and Julia competed/voted as a pair and switched every few days, with 15 minutes to update each other on what is going on within the house. The twins made it through the first 5 evictions, so they got compete as two separate houseguests. Liz is known for her showmance with houseguest Austin Matelson. She was a member of the two dominant alliances of the game, The Sixth Sense and Scamper Squad. Throughout the game she laid low and let her allies Austin Matelson and Vanessa Rousso do most of the talking. When she made it to the final two, she was not able to give the jury good reasons to vote for her, so this led them to vote for the other finalist Steve Moses. However, this partially to blame on the fact that Liz hadn't prepared anything beforehand, convinced Steve was going to evict her instead of Vanessa. She did play an influential role in her alliances convincing Vanessa to not backdoor Austin in Week 5 for example but she didn't manage to articulate this fact at the end. She ended up coming 2nd winning $50,000. Many of the houseguests who weren't allied with her thought she was in 'summer camp' with her twin because they spent a lot of time being mirthful and having fun while not talking game with them. However, Liz proved her ability by being able to win competitions and evicting strong competitors such as Becky Burgess and James Huling. She also won a BOB on her own despite her partner James trying to throw it. Overall, Liz is considered the stronger twin and the second strongest female her season, after Vanessa Rousso. Biography Born and raised in Miami, Liz has become a mainstay on the Miami nightlife circuit. More than just a pretty face, Liz is known as a bit of a brainiac, having graduated cum-laude, but still spends plenty of time keeping up on pop culture. When it comes to dating, Liz wears her heart on her sleeve and is a true romantic looking for love. It will be a little difficult for her to separate the game from her personal feelings, but she's well aware that her sultry, raspy voice and stunning looks can work magic with the men. Liz realizes she can come off intimidating and girls can be catty, so she plans on working extra hard on her relationships with the other girls in the house and hopefully be more of a friend, instead of a threat. Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Trivia *Liz and Julia are the second set of twins to compete on Big Brother together. The first were Adria and Natalie Montgomery from ''Big Brother 5. *Out of Liz, Julia, Adria and Natalie, Liz is the only twin to make it to the finals. *Liz is the third houseguest to win Battle of the Block by herself when her partner tried to throw it. The first and second houseguest who accomplished this were Frankie Grande and Donny Thompson respectively. *Liz and Julia are the third pair of siblings to compete against each other. First and second were Nakomis and Michael and Adria and Natalie in BB5. *Liz the second houseguest on BB17 to be a dethroned and permanent HoH. The first houseguest was Becky Burgess. *Liz is tied with Meg Maley for the being the most nominated female in Big Brother 17 with 4 nominations each. *She is the sixth houseguest to ever win an HoH, PoV, and BoB in a season. Donny Thompson, Christine Brecht, Frankie Grande, James Huling and Steve Moses have also done this respectively. **She is the third (and first and only female) houseguest to do this in Big Brother 17 *Liz holds the record for highest number of votes received for a female in a Final 2 against a male in the US version, earning three votes. *Liz is tied with Johnny Mac for the third most competitions won in Big Brother 1 behind James who has 6 and Vanessa and Steve having the most with 7 Category:Season 17 House Guests Category:Females Category:House Guests Category:HOH Winners Category:The Sixth Sense Category:Dethroned HOH Category:Battle of the Block Winners Category:From Florida Category:Showmance Category:Power of Veto Winners Category:HOH and POV in the Same Week Category:Twin twist Category:Scamper Squad Category:Immunity Winners Category:Austwins Category:Models Category:Luxury Winners Category:Twin Category:Twists Category:Runner-Ups